Two Messy, Black Haired Boys and One Redhead
by moony17
Summary: Harry got sucked into MWPP time! and he's unaware of things... And so, there'd be Harry/Lily (sorry if you think this is so incestual), but events shall lead certain people into the right arms... into the right time... Please R/R!!!


Disclaimer: Any character from the Harry Potter series that is in this story belongs to the great J.K. Rowling. And of course, those that you do not recognize are mine. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
A/N: Hi! This is my first Harry Potter fic… so please bear with me. If I used a character incorrectly, I apologize for that coz I've only read up until Book 3. Please… R/R! Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
-moony_17-  
  
  
  
TWO MESSY, BLACK-HAIRED BOYS AND ONE REDHEAD  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: Timendio Baccio  
  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The boy turned his lazy body to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Hey! Come on, get up, sweetie!"  
  
Harry got the pillow clutched between his legs and put it above his head.  
  
Suddenly, someone took it from him, got above Harry, took his face into her hands, and lowered her lips to his. Harry slowly opened his eyes and found his girlfriend's beautiful pair of eyes looking longingly at him. He suddenly had a stupid smile on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him and returned the smile.  
  
"Let's go, Harry! Breakfast is not going to wait for you. And besides, you wouldn't want to enter Potions Class, then DADA with an empty stomach, would you?"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Harry said. "But first get off of me."  
  
She went out of Harry's bed and walked away, but Harry caught her wrist first and pulled her for another kiss.  
  
"Mmmm. Now I could go to class without breakfast," Harry whispered to her.  
  
She pulled back, laughed at him, and slightly punched him in the arm.  
  
She said, "I wonder how you ever got me to go out with you when you're so cheesy? Ta-ta, Potter! Wait for you at the Great Hall." And then, she went down from the boy's dormitory.  
  
Harry followed his girlfriend with his eyes as she closed the door. He sighed happily, then he said to himself, "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend like Ginny? It's cool of Ron to let me ask her out."  
  
With this, he did think of what he may have done to have deserved such a girlfriend.  
  
"Hmm… I make the Gryffindor team win almost all Quidditch games. I give lots of points to our house. I'm a very good friend to my friends. I improved my grades that I'm not far from Hermione. I even make Lord Voldemort suffer! Maybe I do deserve Ginny," Harry thought.  
  
With a big grin on his face, Harry stood up from his bed, dressed up, fixed his ever so unruly but sexy jet-black hair, and he proceeded to the Great Hall. Harry went inside the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He spotted Ginny with her bestfriend Lisa and her brother Ron at the end of the table. He smiled as he caught Ginny searching for him, and finally, their eyes met. Ginny gestured Harry to come over. As he approached the table, he kissed Ginny softly before sitting down. Lisa sighed with envy while Ron rolled his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Bloody! Harry, I know you are my best friend, and I did allow you to date my little sister, but I kind of hoped you wouldn't snog her in front of me!" Ron said.  
  
Just then, a voice whispered into Ron's ear and seductively said, "Hello there, Ron Weasley…" Suddenly, Hermione averted Ron's face to hers and gave him a kiss. As she pulled away from the kiss, Hermione left Ron with an awe- stricken, but at the same time, a love-stricken face. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed while Lisa turned red and felt a bit jealous.  
  
With large eyes and a surprised tone, Ron asked Hermione, "Hermione! Does this mean you'd go out with me already!" Ron's smile was reaching his ears!  
  
Hermione smirked and said, "Dear Ron, I only kissed you because you seem to have the need for passion! Now, don't go bothering Ginny and Harry. You're just jealous!"  
  
"I am not jealous! Why should…"  
  
Before Ron could finish, Hermione cut him short, "Oh! Sorry, Weasley. Christian's waiting for me! Bye!" And with that, she rushed towards the Ravenclaw table to sit with his boyfriend, Christian Charleswind.  
  
Ron felt completely hopeless, threw his hands in the air, made a face, and said, "I can't believe it! When did she ever learn how to do that!? Must be Snape's fault for failing her in one of her papers!"  
  
Harry laughed at his best friend, yet he thought himself that Hermione wasn't like that before. At least after all these years, she was able to lighten up. Harry thought. Then, he remembered during their third year when Hermione even took two subjects at the same hour by using a time- turner. He also reckoned the times when Hermione borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak inside the library at night just to study in advance.  
  
This new image for Hermione could be good. At least she's now able to balance other aspects of her life. Hermione even got a boyfriend from a different house. I'm happy for her. Harry said to himself.  
  
As soon as they finished breakfast, Harry and Ron said Good-bye to Ginny and Lisa, went over to the Ravenclaw table to get Hermione, and they headed to the Dungeons for their Potions class. They didn't want to give Snape a reason to get points from Gryffindor. As usual, Snape, along with his slimy Slytherins, had made it possible to make Potions a hell for the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and most especially, for the Gryffindor students. To make it worse, they had Double Potions that day.  
  
Next was Defense Against Dark Arts. Harry found this subject very interesting and fun, and he finds Professor Crane, their teacher, really nice. Hermione, however, always felt a bad vibe coming from Crane, but Ron and Harry do not listen to her about it. Nonetheless, she still had excellent grades from the subject.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bell rang, and the students stormed out of the classroom. Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the DADA room, Professor Crane asked Harry to stay for a while.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll be right after you. Please tell Ginny that I'd be a little late for lunch, okay?" Harry said. The two nodded and told Harry that they would be going now.  
  
"Yes, Professor? What is it?" Harry politely asked.  
  
"Oh! Er, the Headmaster wanted me to tell you that he would like to see you in his office immediately after my class," Crane answered.  
  
Harry's brows furrowed. I thought Dumbledore isn't around? He thought, and Crane seemed to have read his thoughts.  
  
Crane smiled at Harry and said, "You must be thinking that Professor Dumbledore is over at the Ministry of Magic, right? But don't you remember how Headmaster Dumbledore can go at different places so quickly? I assume he is about to discuss very important matters with you if he had to do that."  
  
Harry returned the smile and replied, "I guess you're right, Professor. Well then, I'll be heading there now. Thank you very much." And he went outside the room to proceed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
As Harry reached the door, Professor Crane asked Harry to stop. "Wait for me, Mr. Potter. I shall be coming with you. Let me just get my things." Crane got his things, and went to Dumbledore's office with Harry.  
  
In a short while, they arrived in front of Dumbledore's office. Crane muttered the password to the gargoyle statue in front of them.  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
Upon hearing this, Harry slightly froze in where he was standing. He knew that name. He encountered that name four years ago during his second year in Hogwarts. It was the name Lord Voldemort used. Why would Dumbledore use that as a password? Harry wanted to run, but a rigid Professor Crane stood behind him and stopped him from going anywhere but inside the room. He saw Dumbledore's chair facing the window behind the desk, but he also saw Dumbledore's top hat.  
  
Then, the man behind the chair spoke, "Please have a seat, Mr. Potter."  
  
Dumbledore! I'm so glad! Harry thought.  
  
It was Dumbledore's voice that he just heard who told him to have a seat. Harry's fears went away. Harry took a seat in front of the table.  
  
He smiled and said, "Professor Dumbledore! I almost got scared to death back there when Professor Crane whispered the password! I thought you are Voldemort! Why 'Tom Riddle' for a password?" Harry chuckled.  
  
Slowly, the chair turned around. "You want to know why?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore was facing Harry. But the thing is, it wasn't Dumbledore sitting in the chair. It was indeed… Voldemort. He was wearing the Sorting Hat on his head, but the Hat's lips were sealed. Now, Harry was totally afraid. He was alone. Just then Harry remembered that he was with Professor Crane.  
  
Harry stood up from his chair and said, "Professor Crane! Help me!"  
  
But instead, Crane gave Harry a sly smile, and then he raised his wand and shouted, "Petrificus Minimus!"  
  
With this, Harry was not completely petrified. He just got stuck in his chair, and there was no way he could get out of it.  
  
"Ha ha! Fooled you there, boy! You ask why 'Tom Riddle' for a password? Now you know! Oh, and did I make a good Dumbledore, Harry? HA HA HA!" Voldemort asked with a laugh. Then, he tried to imitate Dumbledore's voice again.  
  
Harry tried to pull his body away from the chair, but it was no use. He could only use words against Voldemort.  
  
"Voldemort! You monster, you!" Harry shouted.  
  
Then, he glanced at Professor Crane. He was laughing as well. Voldemort noticed how Harry was looking disappointedly at one of his minions.  
  
Damn it! Why does Hermione always have to be right! She's right about Crane! Harry whispered to himself.  
  
Voldemort interrupted his trail of thoughts and said, "Tsk tsk… Now, now, Potter. Noticed how all Defense Against Dark Arts seem to be, well, unsuccessful with their jobs? Quirrel... Lockhart... It's a shame with your father's friend… who is he again? That stupid werewolf? Ah yes, Lupin… He could've made a really good DADA Professor… but don't you understand? Do you not realize why DADA is so difficult for them?"  
  
Harry did not answer, but he was angry for badmouthing his father's friend. His silence made Voldemort continue.  
  
"Do you not realize why DADA is so difficult for them?" Lord Voldemort repeated in a louder voice. "It's because… THERE IS NO DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS. THERE IS SIMPLY NOTHING THAT CAN STOP EVIL. THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN ELIMINATE ME! HA HA HA!"  
  
Harry was near to tears. He knew that now, he had no escape. Not like before. But Harry knew that he had grown strong and smart over the years, so he countered Crane's petrification spell and was able to stand up. Though Harry was able to get off the chair and get his wand, Voldemort was too fast for him. He raised his hand at Harry and a strong wind rushed at Harry, knocking him out and making him fall on the chair.  
  
Voldemort made a sly smile, looked down on the unconscious boy sitting down, and said, "Harry Potter, you fool. You think you can defeat me with your weak spells! Hah! Never! Now…"  
  
The Dark Lord raised his wand over Harry. Before he muttered a spell, he seemed to have given a little speech first.  
  
"You know, Harry. I'm not that heartless. I don't completely hate you. And for that, I'm going to make you meet your filthy, pathetic parents… ahh, yes. James and Lily. I can still imagine how they tried to protect you from me. Hah! They could've lived if they just gave you in!'  
  
'Well, there's no more time for this… nonsense."  
  
Voldemort raised his wand over Harry and shouted, "Timendio Baccio!"  
  
Suddenly, a dark light surrounded Harry, and he was sucked into what seemed to be a warp. In an instant, Harry disappeared.  
  
"Too bad you wouldn't recognize them, dear Potter. Neither would you know that they're your parents, nor would you know Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, even Dumbledore and McGonagall. Don't you worry, I've arranged a few things for your comfort. Enjoy it while you can… Let's see how great you are, Potter! Can you make it back? HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
= = =  
  
A/n: So… uh, how was it? I know it's kinda boring… I promise to make it better. L/MWPP to come next!!! R/r please. 


End file.
